


His Keeper

by Anonymous



Category: Supernatural
Genre: And Toppy, M/M, Overstimulation, Sam is 16, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-13
Updated: 2016-01-13
Packaged: 2018-05-13 17:26:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5710876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Sam's hate and love for Dean are so distorted, he can't think straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Keeper

**Author's Note:**

  * For [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Cherry on Top](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5627413) by [riyku](https://archiveofourown.org/users/riyku/pseuds/riyku). 



“You fucking… Sammy…” Dean’s voice is harsh and raspy and he’s trying to be quiet. So very, very, quiet because their Dad-

Sam laughs- laughs and keeps Dean arched with his palms flat against the door and keeps holding those trim hips and keeps grinding but takes a second to mouth at Dean’s nape (it’s his brother’s weak spot –he knows this well). “Quiet or he'll hear you.”

It’s New Year’s and Sam highly doubts that anyone, let alone a sloshed John, will hear them fucking in the motel bathroom but. But. Anything could happen and Sam likes the way Dean flushes as his pulse thuds wildly at the mere mention of being caught. He thinks that, maybe, it turns Dean on a bit more than he’s willing to admit but that’s fine. Sam doesn’t need him to say anything –has never needed Dean to say anything in order to understand him. Understand that Dean will do anything for him.

Even this.

“Fucking asshole....," Dean groans, the sound low and deep and then pitchy when Sam cants his hips and thrusts and snakes a hand around to Dean’s cock to stroke him just the way he likes.

“Your fault,” Sam murmurs against Dean's ear because it is.

Everything is and always has been Dean’s fault –for the last 16 years. Their whole lives.

His own warped affections and desires. That’s all on Dean.

Although, the sex is new… new-ish.

Since the summer and after a particularly vicious fight in which Dean had him pinned to the ground and Sam couldn’t think beyond his anger and those green-green eyes and the slow swelling of Dean’s bruised bottom lip as he panted and cursed and the adrenaline that made his ears pound and his dick throb. And then he had his hand tangled in Dean’s hair and had their lips connected in a rough, unrelenting kiss –or rather, a clashing of teeth and tongue and blood. Sam vaguely remembers Dean going slack with shock, which gave him just enough time to swap their positions and prepare to get the fuck away because- because he’s been dreaming about violating Dean since forever. Tainting the perfect image in a way that only he would bear witness to…

And then it became a reality. Something oh-so tangible because Sam had forgotten one crucial thing about his big brother: no matter how hard they fight or argue or drift apart, Dean has never refused him of anything. That day, Dean gave over himself and continues still to give Sam everything that he wants.

All of himself, down to eternal damnation if so it shall be.

Sam’s glad because he can’t get enough of loving and hating and thinking about Dean. He can’t.

And he doubts that he ever will.

"Sammy… hurry the fuck up…” Dean whines and pushes back and pulls Sam's cock deeper. It makes him mewl and clutch at the rack on the door.

Sam groans and leans back a bit to watch. Watch as his big brother impales himself –watches as that muscled back trembles and those tantalizing hips quake. He doesn’t want to rush but- but they’ve been gone for a bit so- so he starts thrusting with insane abandon and draws out those delicious sounds –sounds that he really wants to suck right off of Dean’s tongue but can’t because of their position. He jerks lazily at Dean's cock and focuses more on making his big brother cum from being penetrated alone and Sam's sure that he can.

He knows Dean’s body so well after all.

“Ah- Just- There!” And Dean’s over the edge. He brings Sam with him.

And Sam can’t get enough of that sopping warmth and the way those muscles are clamped down around him like a vice. Can’t get enough of Dean or knowing that he just nutted inside of his brother –marked his most precious and despised person in a way that no one else has or ever will. “All mine,” he bites the words out before biting down on Dean's shoulder to mark sensitive, sweat slicked flesh.

Dean is his and his alone.

Sam knows that that will never change –no matter what he puts Dean through.

**Author's Note:**

> This turned out a wee bit darker than planned ^^; Feedback welcome.  
> @riyku: I hope you enjoyed this ^^;


End file.
